Stranded
by AngelSprunch
Summary: The gang is on vacation and they decide to go skiing. Then, things go drastically wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. If I did, it wouldn't be ending.**

**Third Person POV**

****Cat Valentine shrieked as she ran into the water, followed by Robbie Shapiro. They were splashing each other with the cold, salty, water. Tori and Trina Vega lied in the sun, tanning their already tan bodies. Andre Harris was playing volleyball with a large group of teenagers who where also on break. While Beck Oliver stood at the boardwalk, by the beach, arguing with Jade West, his girlfriend.

"No, I refuse to go on the beach!"

"There aren't even any dolphins around though!"

"I don't care!"

"Please, it could be fun."

"Can I drown the Vegas?"

"No."

"Then it won't be fun."

"Give it a chance."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine, I'll go swim with Tori." Beck said as he made his way down the beach, clad in black swim shorts. "Like hell you are!" Jade yelled, slipping out of her black dress, revealing a dark green bikini. Beck smirked to himself as the pale girl took his hand.

After about am hour in the sun, Trina stood up and made her way over to Beck, who was burying his girlfriend in the sand. Despite her protests. Jade opened her eyes and saw the older Vega making her way. "Leave" she hissed, once Trina was close enough to hear. Trina simply rolled her eyes and made her way behind Beck. Placing her hands on his shoulders she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I don't know why you're still with this gank. Especially when you could be with someone as hot and talented as me." Jade was about to get up and attack Trina. However, she was stopped by Beck's calm hand on her shoulder. Beck turned around, facing Trina. "Look, I'm happy with Jade. Nothing you day or do can change that. Alright?" he said, his voice rather calm. Jade smirked at Trina who pouted and stomped towards the boardwalk.

Tori got up and went over to Andre. "Hey, can I join?" Andre looked up. "Sure thing, T." Tori came closer and Andre introduced her to the Northridge teens. Andre and Tori were placed on opposing teams and the score was dropped after Tori scored her twenty-third point. Needless to say, Tori's team creamed Andre's. After the volleyball game, they decided to go in the ocean to cool off and get the sand off. So, Andre threw Tori over his shoulder and ran into the ocean. Tori was laughing and kicking her legs. Once he put her down the started splashing each other and testing to see who could swim the farthest.

Cat and Robbie grew bored with the salty ocean, so they went in search of the perfect ice cream shop.

"Robbie, what's your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Vanilla. It goes best with most toppings. What about you?"

"I like cherry! Although, my brother took me to this place that had red velvet cake ice cream. That ice cream was perfect!"

"Maybe we can find red velvet cake ice cream."

"Hopefully!"

* * *

It started to grow dark, so once everyone was back together they made their way back to the hotel. Except, Beck brought his RV, where both him and Jade were staying. Then, Andre and Robbie were in one room. While Cat, Tori, and Trina were in the other. They all made it back to where they were staying. They were in their rooms for about half an hour, before they all decided to go out to the hot tub. Jade was sitting on Beck's lap, Cat and Tori were sitting next to each other, with Andre beside Tori and Robbie beside Cat. Trina was in the spa, getting a mud bath.

"Ooh! Can we go water skiing tomorrow?" Cat asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I don't see why not." Tori said.

"It could be fun." Beck smiled.

After that was settled. They all began a game of truth or dare.

* * *

**What do you think? Do you like it? Hope you do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry. Last chapter was pretty short. But, it was more of an introduction. Anyway, I'm posting another chapter at like 1:30 in the morning so, I apologize for any mistakes. Plus, if anyone knows any good websites where I can watch Victorious episodes.. I'll give you a preview to a chapter from one of the fanfics(;**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even myself (._.)**

Jade was woken up the next morning by Cat's insane banging on the RV door. She groaned and rolled over, not wanting to face the world, yet. Beck just chuckled and made his way over to her, with some coffee. Smelling the coffee, Jade opened her eyes a bit and saw her lover with a cup of it. She held out her hands as he gave her the cup then went to open the door.

"Hey, Cat." he said to the redhead.

Cat pushed her way into the RV. "Wake up, Jadey! We have to go water skiing, remember!" she yelled.

Jade rolled her eyes. "It's too early."

"But.. It's only eight." Cat whimpered.

Groaning, Jade dragged herself out of bed. "Fine."

"Yay!"

"Now, leave so I can change."

Cat ran out of the RV and went to wake everyone else up. She wanted to wake Jade up first, knowing she'd be the hardest. Once the others were up, they all changed. Cat had her usual pink strapless bikini. Beck and Jade wearing the same things from yesterday. Tori had a yellow bikini, thus causing Jade to glare at the half-Latina more than usual. Andre had light green swim shorts, Andre had red. Trina had a baby blue bikini.

Cat and Jade made their way down to the beach first and rented the skis. They already had it planned. Jade and Beck would share, Jade would drive and Beck would ski, occasionally switching. Andre and Tori would share, taking turns. Cat and Robbie would share, Cat skiing and Robbie driving. But, Trina decided to come along last minute, not wanting to miss Beck shirtless. So, everyone had to switch off.

Once they got the water skis and the boats everyone found a partner. Cat jumped to Jade's side, Tori and Trina were forced together. Thus, leaving all three boys to share. They were all on their skis, Jade was driving Trina, after an argument with Tori. Cat was driving Tori. BEck and Andre were driving a terrified Robbie.

"Ready?" Jade asked. She didnt wait for a response as she sped off, Trina barely holding on. Cat followed, quickly after her. Beck and Andre sped up, going ahead of Jade. Under normal circumstances she would have chased them, but she was more occupied with trying to throw Trina off, at the moment. So, Cat raced Beck and Andre as Robbie and Tori held on. All of them got pretty far out when they had to stop. Jade had finally thrown off Trina and Robbie fell off. Everyone climbed onto their boats, laughing. Jade was know on Beck's boat. Robbie with Trina and Cat. Tori with Andre.

After another round and everyone falling off, they sat on their boats, eating lunch.

Trina looked up. "Hey, can I be with Beck this time?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "No."

"Oh, come on! Are you really that possessive?!"

"I'm not possessive! I just don't want you near Beck and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you near him either!"

"Oh yeah! Let me hear that from him!"

With that, both girls looked at Beck. Beck was suddenly extremely interested in they sky. "Doesn't it look like it's gonna storm? Hey, look at that seagull!" Everyone started looking at the sky, then. "One time, my brother caught a seagull and tried to ride it." Cat said. Jade groaned and Cat averted her eyes to the water. "Ooh! Look, dolphins! I lo-" the red head was cut off by Jade screaming. "Dolphins?!" Beck laughed and pulled Jade into his lap. "It's fine.. The dolphins are in the water and you're not." Jade shook her head and was about to protest when they were interrupted by a loud clap of thunder. Cat shrieked and hid behind Robbie while everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"We should probably start heading in.." Tori said.

"But, which direction did we come from?" asked Trina.

"Obviously, that way." Jade snapped, pointing North.

"But.. I though we cam that way.." Cat whimpered, pointing West.

"No. Guys. We came from that way." Beck said, pointing South.

"Uhmm. Sorry, but all of y'all are wrong. We came that way." Andre said, pointing East.

"Great. Now, we're lost. In the middle of a storm." Tori yelled.

"Why'd we even come out this far?!" Robbie asked, although he never got an answer. It started raining. No, that's an understatement. It started pouring. They all scrambled for towels to put over their heads and keep dry. However, the rain just came down heavier, eventually soaking them. That wasn't the worst, though. The waves started going insane. Crashing against the boat viciously. Threatening to tip it. Jade stood up and walked to the edge of the boat, leaning over it. "Jade! Get back over here, you'll get hurt!" Beck yelled, over the rain. Jade rolled her eyes and stayed where she was, fascinated by the churning waves and deathly sea. Beck stood up and went to grab her but just before he reached her a wave shook the boat, sending her overboard. Beck's eyes widen as he watched get tossed overboard like a rag doll. Where the waves seemed to be almost fighting over her limp body. He rose to dive in after her when Andre spoke up. "Dude, going in after her is only going to get you hurt too!" Beck ignored Andre though and dove. He swam quickly towards her and gathered the pale girl in his arms just in time to watch the whole boat flip over. He heard his friends scream and yell but just watched, unable to help. He hated this feeling of uselessness. He wanted to help them. He wanted to save Jade. But, he couldn't. All he could do now was watch and keep both him and the goth girl above the water.

* * *

**Sooo.. What do you think? Reviews are welcome! Haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg. Your guys' reviews are so nice! They had my crying. Haha. So, since I got such nice reviews. I'm posting a few more chapters tonight!3**

* * *

Beck watched the water. Praying to see his friend's emerge unharmed. He knew it was far too optimistic to think that they'd be okay but, he couldn't help it. It was bad enough that Jade was hurt, the others had to be okay. Watching the water, intensely, he saw someone's head bob up from the water. Then he saw a few others. He recognized Cat's red hair and Andre's dark skin, instantly. He looked closer and saw that they were holding someone up. Robbie! Robbie was hurt too. Beck swam over to them, struggling to keep both him and Jade above water.

"Where's Tori?" Andre asked, keeping Robbie up

Beck shook shook his head. "I don't know.."

"What about Trina?" asked Cat.

Beck held up Jade. "I don't know. We need to find land though, before everyone gets hurt."

"We can't leave Tori!" Andre yelled.

"Or Trina" Cat added.

Beck sighed, knowing they were right. "Fine. You two keep Jade and Robbie above water and make sure they're breathing.. I'll find Trina and Tori.." With that said, Cat was now holding up Jade and Beck was swimming towards the boat. He dove underwater and saw Tori struggling to keep Trina from drowning. Thinking quickly, he grabbed them both and swam back to Cat and Andre. Once they were all together Beck had the task of keeping Jade above water. Andre was keeping Robbie up and Cat was helping Tori with Trina. They all swam and swam until they thought they saw something. Picking up speed they swam, towards land. Or. What they hoped was land.

* * *

Everyone dragged themselves onto the small island they found. Once Cat made sure Trina was pulled up she ran over to Robbie. He had some cuts and scrapes like the rest of them. Kneeling down beside him, Cat shook him gently. "Robbie? Come on Robbie, wake up!" Cat kept shaking him, but his eyes stayed closed. "Robbie, please! If you wake up, we can play pirates! I'll play pirates with you all day long! Whenever you want.." Cat was now yelling, and shaking Robbie. Andre looked up at the small red head as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Cat.. Robbie's gonna be okay. Just give it time.. While you wait, how about you go and look around the island." Cat slowly nodded and hesitantly stood up, walking away. Andre checked to see if Robbie had a pulse and he did. Andre began pushing on Robbie's chest, giving him CPR. After a few minutes, Robbie was coughing up salt water. Andre helped him sit up as he kept coughing up water. Once Robbie had gotten all the salt water out of his system, Andre sent him after Cat so that she wouldn't keep worry.

Tori was looking down at her sister. Her left arm was bent in a weird angle and she thought she saw the bone sticking out in a few spots. Tears came to Tori's eyes at the sight of this. Sure, her and Trina didn't always get along but this was her sister. She loved her. She didn't want to lose her. So, quickly Tori check Trina for a pulse and it was there, faintly. Tori began administrating CPR but seeing that it had virtually no effect, she hesitantly gave her sister mouth to mouth. As soon as she started breathing Tori pulled away and looked at her sister who was now coughing up bloody salt water. Pulling her into a sitting position, careful not to disturb her arm, she started patting Trina's back as she coughed up bloody salt water. Trina finally finished and hugged her sister, sobbing softly into her shoulder. Trina was in so much pain. She couldn't talk due to how raw her throat was from all the salt water. And her arm had her in excruciating pain. But, she was just happy to see her little sister right there and unharmed.

Things were much different with Beck and Jade. Jade had a deep gash on her side that wouldn't stop bleeding. Her pulse was barely there and she wasn't breathing. Beck had sent Andre to find something to wrap around Jade's side to cover the gash. He was currently giving her mouth to mouth, fearing that CPR would have bad affect on her wound. Jade was finally breathing shallowly. Her pulse had grown a little stronger but she still wouldn't open her eyes. Andre came back with a rather large leaf and gave it to Beck, who wrapped it tightly around Jade's stomach. It covered her wound and put pressure on it. He began CPR once the leaf was securely wrapped around her. Jade's eyes shot open and she started coughing loudly. She sat up, quickly which caused a sharp pain in her side and she wasn't sure why. But, she didn't have time to ponder it as she began vomiting the salt water. It made her throat sore but she couldn't stop. Beck rubbed her back soothingly and pulled her into his arms when she was done.

Jade couldn't help but cry from the sharp pains in her side. However, every time she went to look, Beck would stop her. It made her angry but, she figured it was for the best. Once she was done crying she checked him all over for injuries. She smiled when she came up empty handed. She gently pressed her lips to his to distract him. While she was kissing him, Jade carefully pulled off the leaf wrapped around her abdomen. She pulled away and looked at her side, gasping at the sight.

Robbie caught up with Cat, finally.

"Caterina!"

She gasped and turned around. "Robbie! You're okay!" she shrieked as she she ran to him and hugged him. Robbie hugged her back, tightly. "I'm just fine." Cat smiled and hugged him tighter. "I was so worried, Robbie! I thought... I thought you wouldn't be okay.." she said, crying softly and hugging him. "Hey, now. Don't cry. I'm alright." Cat looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "Promise?" He nodded and she pressed her lips to his. "Good."

* * *

**Sooo. What do you think? Hope you liked it! I might post another chapter later tonight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blehhh. I had all these ideas for updates for this story and I thought they were pretty good. Now, I have to figure out how to string them together. Sorry if this one sucks, I'm writing on small inspiration and about an hour of sleep. Gotta love the city that never sleeps.**

* * *

Jade looked up at Beck, horror filled her eyes. "You wouldn't let me see this! You douche. I should know if I have something like this on me! I can't believe you wouldn't let me look at this. It's my body, shouldn't I know?!" she yelled. She couldn't believe him. How long did he expect her to not know?! Beck shook his head. "I didn't want you too see it immediately and freak out! I figured I'd let things calm down before you saw it, cause the last thing we need is you freaking out, amidst all this!" Jade rolled her eyes and stood up. "Whatever." She was brought to her knees, though with the pain in her side. So, she stay with Beck, since she couldn't go anywhere else.

Andre looked over to see Tori and Trina hugging. Wow, that's not something you see everyday. He wanted to get the update on everyone's injuries, though. So, he made his way over and sat down beside them. "What happened over here?" he asked. Trina went to speak up, but no noise would escape her mouth. The salt from the ocean had dried out her throat. Tori spoke up for her. "She can't speak, due to all the salt water. Her arm is broken, pretty badly too. I'm unsure of any internal injuries though." Andre nodded. "Okay.. We'll have to keep an eye out for any sign of internal injuries on anyone. Are you okay, Tori?" Andre asked. His number one concern was making sure that Tori was in fact alright. Tori nodded. "I think so.." Andre smiled. "Good." With that he got up and walked over to Beck and Jade. "Injuries?" he asked. Jade looked up at him. "Oh, none at all. We're perfectly fine." she answered, sarcasm dripping from her words. Beck rolled his eyes. "I think I'm fine, but Jade has a pretty bad gash on her side." Looking at Beck, Jade laughed. "Oh, I thought this leaf was just to help accessories my bathing suit and hide my pale skin." she said, rolling her eyes. Andre nodded then walked off. He didn't want to deal with anymore of Jade's sarcasm. Now, to find Cat and Robbie..

Cat came running back to the gang about ten minutes later. Her arms were full of exotic fruit, Robbie came behind her, holding coconuts. Cat was giggling like a manic and set the fruit down in the middle of the beach-y area they were at. Robbie set his down too and once he did, Cat jumped onto his back. Robbie adjusted to her wait and walked towards everyone else, Cat holding onto him tightly. Jade gave them a questioning look but decided she didn't care and sent Beck to grab her one of the fruits. Tori was the one who finally spoke up about how close Robbie and Cat where.

"Uhmm.. Did I miss something?" she asked.

Cat shook her head. "Nope!"

Jade looked up. "Did you hit your head then, Cat?"

Cat shook her head again.

Trina scribbled in the sand with a stick. 'Then why the sudden affection towards him?'

Cat giggled. "'Cause." she shrugged. "I liiike him."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Cat, did you eat some weird berries or something?"

'Maybe she's in love with him' Trina wrote, smirking.

Cat rolled her eyes and ignored them, focusing on Robbie. Beck came back and gave Jade a mango.

"How do you expect me to peel this..?"

Cat looked up. "Use a rock! I got some really sharp ones.." She began digging around in the sand until she found one and handed it to Jade who sighed and proceeded to peel the mango. Beck took the mango from her and smirked as she threatened him with the rock. He easily got the rock away from her too and peeled the mango, much faster. He handed some pieces to Jade as he ate some himself. The rest of the gang left those two alone and went by the food. Tori and Andre where putting holes in some of the coconuts and passing them around so everybody could drink some, while Robbie and Cat attempted to start a fire. Trina just sat there, quietly eating a banana. Trina felt pretty useless. It wasn't exactly her fault though, was it? She didn't ask for a broken arm. But, the more she thought about it, she came to the conclusion that it was her fault. If she hadn't invited herself to go skiing with them then she'd still be at the beach and she could send some people out to find them. However, everyone blamed themselves a little for everything that happened. Cat blamed herself since she was the one that requested they go. Robbie blamed himself for asking if they could stop and eat lunch. Which he thinks slowed them down and if they didn't stop then they could have beaten the storm. Tori blames herself for setting up this vacation. Andre blames himself for noticing the oncoming storm while they were still at the beach and not saying anything about it. Beck blames himself for not acting on the bad weather while they were out at sea and for not protecting Jade better. Lastly, Jade blames herself for freaking out so much about the dolphins. But, in reality. Is it anyone's fault? None of them can control the weather. So, should they really be sitting her blaming themselves?

* * *

**This isn't my favorite chapter, but it'll get better. I promise!(: Anyway, I'm now convinced that Avan and Liz are secretly dating and only a few people know. Anyone agree? Haha. Well, please review! Feedback is appreciated and it can always help make the story better(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys make me so happy! With all these nice reviews they make me want to update 24/7! But, I can't. So, I'll see how many more chapters I can upload tonight(:**

**Disclaimer(That I forgot for 2 chapters -.-): I don't own Victorious, if I did, there wouldn't have been a three month dry spell.**

* * *

Once they had a nice fire going, Cat and Tori went off to make a cast for Trina's arm. Or, as best of a cast as you can. They walked off the beach-y area and towards the woods. The woods weren't very dense at all. A few palm trees here and there. Grass. Exotic flowers. Cat decided to climb a palm tree and yank off some leaves. She kept searching and found a stream. Calling Tori over, they both rubbed the leaves over with some sticky, pond goo stuff. They came back to Trina and wrapped the leaves tightly around her arm. They brought her arm so it was bent against her chest. Putting a coconut over where her elbow bent the then grabbed some tree bark and sticks to stiffen the cast. They stepped back to admire their work. Sure, it wasn't perfect but it was pretty damn good for the situation.

Beck ended up carrying Jade over by the fire after they argued about it. She didn't want him to carry her but, after he explained that she wasn't able to walk without worsening her wound; she begrudgingly gave in. Beck leaned in to Andre.

"Hey, can you fill that coconut with salt water and bring it here?" he whispered.

Andre gave him a confused look, "Why?"

"The cut on Jade's side needs to be cleaned out.."

"Sure, but she's gonna kill you."

Beck nodded. "I know.."

With that, Andre walked towards the water and filled up the coconut. He walked back and set it down beside his friend who was currently making out with his girlfriend. Andre rolled his eyes and sat between Tori and Cat. Cat was explaining to Tori what the island was like, since she had already explored most of it with Robbie. Tori glanced at Andre at jumped up. "Andre! We should explore the island too!" she said, excitedly. Andre looked around, it was starting to get dark. Tori somehow knew what he was thinking and grabbed a thick stick. She stuck it in the fire, creating a torch. Andre shrugged. "Ehh. Alright." Tori grinned and they began exploring.

Beck noticed the coconut and kissed Jade one last time before removing the palm tree leaf from her side. Jade raised an eyebrow and looked at the coconut.

"You're pretty insane if you think I'm letting you pour Sikowitz's crazy juice into me." she scoffed.

Beck shook his head. "It's salt water."

"No."

"It'll help so it doesn't get infected!"

"I don't care! It'll hurt!"

"So..? It'll help you in the long run."

Jade scowled at him but gave in, realizing that he wasn't going to give this one up. She turned and let him pour the salt water on her wound. She felt tears sting at her eyes as the pain seared through her body. Jade grabbed Beck's hand and dug her nails into it, not caring whether or not she hurt him. He didn't mind her digging her nails into his hand, he knew it was an attempt to distract her from the bad kind of pain she was receiving. Once he was done, he pulled Jade into his arms after whispering an apology.

Tori and Andre were walking around the island. They came across the stream and crossed it. Past the stream were some animals. None of them seemed rather threatening. But, these were animals that they had never seen before. One looked like a dog but it was the size of a cow and pink like a pig. There was another that looked like a bird, but it had a rather long tail like a lemur and what seemed to be opposable thumbs in the midst of their feathers. Tori leaned in to Andre, a bit scared. "What kind of an island are we on?" she whispered. Andre shook his head and tightened his arms around her. "I have no idea, but I think we should start heading back.." Tori nodded and with that they both started making their way back to everyone else.

Trina sat in the sand, doodling in it with a stick. She couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Cat and Robbie had fallen asleep in each others arms after talking for what seemed like hours. She smiled, though and was happy for the redhead. Cat had liked Robbie for a long time and now they seemed to be hopelessly in love. Then, there was Beck and Jade. Beck seemed to only care about whether or not Jade was okay. After seeing how much he cared about her, Trina felt really bad for ever trying to get between their relationship. As much as they argued, she saw that they were in love just as much if not more then Cat and Robbie. Her thoughts then wandered to Tori and Andre, she'd known that Tori liked Andre for years. Andre always kinda seemed to like Tori too. Trina suggested this vacation to get them closer together. She let Tori take the credit for it, knowing that none of her little sister's friends would come if they knew that Trina was behind it. She felt bad for how she treated them. She never was good to them, but she just wanted them to be her friends. She was sitting their thinking when her thoughts were interrupted by Caterina sitting down in front of her and drawing with her. She smiled at Cat, coming to the conclusion that this tragedy would bring them all closer.

* * *

**Sooo... What do you think? It took my a while to write this so, I might. Key word might. Upload another chapter tonight. Reviews are encouraged, even thought they make me cry.3 **


	6. Chapter 6

** Sorry if my chapters start to get updates less frequently. It's just I'm in a dark place in my mind and I'm trying to find some light. So, I give you my deepest of apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Not even a little bit.**

* * *

By the time Andre and Tori came back, everyone was asleep by the dying fire. Andre threw some more wood into the fire to keep it going so everyone would stay warm. They both sat down and began to whisper to each other.

"Andre..? What do you think those animals were?"

"I have no clue, but they seem safe. Rather docile."

"It's still weird, though. What kind of an island are we on?"

"I don't know. All I know is I hope we get off of it soon." Tori frowned but nodded before lying her head in his lap. Andre looked down at her, losing himself inf her brown eyes.

"Uhh.. Andre?" repeated Tori, snapping her fingers.

"Hmm? Sorry." he said, embarrassed a little.

"You were like in a daze. You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. Just fine."

Tori nodded, unconvinced. "Well. Let's get some sleep." she smiled and crawled into Andre's arms. Andre smiled and held her close to him as they both drifted off to sleep.

Early in the morning, while the moon was still up, Jade awoke to the sound of Cat. She had crawled to the edge of the beach, by the water and she sat there, violently vomiting. She didn't have much in her system, so she watched as the yellow stomach bile was carried out into the ocean. Jade made her way over to Cat, slowly. She kneeled down beside Cat and held her hair back, rubbing her back to soothe her. Cat kept vomiting for another twenty minutes until she physically couldn't. She then collapsed into a heap, sobbing. Jade sat there, trying to calm down her friend. But, how could she? She was terrified for her. What would make her puke this much? As Jade put on a strong face for Cat, she couldn't help but break down inside. Were they ever going to escape? They had too.. No one could survive here. Cat and Jade finally stood up, supporting each other and went back by the smoldering coals that used to be the fire. They sat there in silence, and watched the sun rise while they waited for everyone else to wake up.

* * *

Everyone was now awake and moving about the island. Cat and Robbie went off to find more water. Tori was staying my Trina's side as they tried to make the fire grow larger to send smoke signals. Andre was looking around for food while Beck wouldn't let Jade walk around so they sat their arguing. Finally, she just stood up and stormed off. Beck chased after her and finally caught up to her.

"Leave" she hissed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"You don't want me hurt?! No one wants anyone hurt! But you don't see Robbie walking around following Cat even though she puked her guts out this morning! You don't see anyone babying Trina because of her voice and arm! I'm the only getting fucking babied! And I'm not even hurt that bad! It's just a cut. So, cut it out and let me help everyone around here! I hate feeling so helpless!" she yelled at him.

Beck bit his lip. "I just can't stand you getting hurt! No one knew about what happened to Cat and Trina doesn't try to overwork herself! I'm only worried about you, anyway. I know you. I know that if everyone lets you, you'll end up overworking and putting yourself in a worse condition!"

Jade rolled her eyes and huffed out a whatever before turning on her heel. When she turned around she nearly screamed. There was some sort of monster staring at her. It was seven feet tall. Cat like face with a bear build. But, it had the eyes of a dolphin. The dolphins she hated. Beck saw what she saw and pulled her into his arms as they slowly backed away from the creature. However, the creature followed them. It got down on all fours making it only about five feet tall now. It kept following Beck and Jade, eventually catching up with them. Both of them froze in fear. It stuck it's nose by Jade's face and she trembled in fear. It sniffed her cheek then licked it. The eventually warmed up to it, the creature was very kind despite it's tough look. The animal was rolling onto it's back as if requesting for them to pet it's stomach.

While Jade and Beck were playing with the animal, Trina and Tori built up quite a smoke-signal. Although, it wasn't having any effect. Trina threw her head back and silently groaned in frustration. How the hell is this possible?! Someone has to notice that they were missing! She shook her head. Tori also realized their defeat and sighed. She looked at her sister who was now drawing in the sand, tears silently falling down her cheeks. Trina had her back to Tori, but she still heard her get up and quietly walk away. Trina wished she could follow her, but her Tori was probably just as frustrated as Trina. Although, Tori didn't get far when everyone was interrupted by Cat's scream echoing through the island. No one knew where she was though. Was she okay?! At once everyone ran towards where they thought the scream came from. Beck and Jade had their friend following them. Tori and Trina ran but, didn't make it far when they realized they couldn't find her. Robbie inwardly cursed himself for leaving Cat to help Andre. Almost at once, the both dropped their armloads of food and made a mad dash for where the scream came from.

One thing was for sure. Caterina Valentin was not alright.

* * *

**Oooooh. A cliffhanger(; Since I'm in kind of a mood today. I won't update until I get fifteen reviews. :P **

**Hahahha. So, please review. I love them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Don't worry, Cat's not going to die. For now at least, unless I change my mind. No, Cat isn't pregnant. I thought that would kind of ruin the story. So, Cat's not dead and not pregnant.**

**On to the story, I guess.**

* * *

Cat sat in the woods, she had crossed the stream and come across the odd animals that Jade, Beck, Tori and Andre and come across prior. She saw the animals and backed away, shaking in fear. The animals saw her and followed her, intrigued by her pretty red hair. Cat was backing up when she tripped and twisted her ankle. She screamed in pain and the animals chose that moment to advance on her. She tried to crawl away, but couldn't because her foot was caught on something. A scream was caught in her throat as her eyes widened at the animals. She was terrified. What were they going to do?! She squeezed her eyes shut and one of the animals sniffed at her leg. It began licking her ankle as another was trying to free her leg. She peeked through her fingers since her hands were now covering her face and was surprised. Her ankle was feeling better and her foot was almost freed. She smiled at the animals and whispered 'thank you'. One of the animals began nuzzling her hand so she pet it. Then she had an idea. Carefully standing up, Cat took one of the smaller animals, that greatly resembled a lion cub and money, she carried it back to the area where she left Trina and Tori, a few other animals following her. While she was walking back she ran into Jade. Jade looked at her.

"Cat!"

"Jade!"

"We heard you scream. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine!"

"What's in your arms?"

"An animal. I think. I saw them and I tried to run away. But, I fell and twisted my ankle. That's when I screamed. But, the animals started licking my ankle and it felt all better! I think they have, like, healing powers or something. And they are sooo cute!" Cat said, cuddling the animal in her arms.

Jade rolled her eyes but, Beck had an idea. "You mean. They can heal injuries?"

Cat nodded. "Yup!"

Jade looked at him, confused. Beck ignored her look and continued. "So, they'd be able to heal Jade's side?"

Cat nodded again. With that, Beck turned to Jade.

"Take off the leaf."

"No."

"Come on. It co-"

"I'm not letting some animal lick me."

"It could be the on-"

"No."

"Stop cutting me of-"

"Dude, I said no. So. No!"

"Jade. If you don't do it now, I'll do it to you in your sleep."

"I'll kill you."

"No you won't."

She glared at him before finally giving in and removing the leaf. Cat giggled at their argument but held the animal by Jade's side as it licked at her cut. Jade was glaring at Beck and made sure to crush his hand while the animal licked her. Beck knew what she was doing but just smiled, knowing it would piss her off even more. Cat slowly pulled the animal away and gasped. "Jadey! It's all gone, now! You're cut is all better!" screeched the redhead. Jade groaned but looked at the wound, smiled at the fact that it was gone. Beck laughed and took that chance to free his hand from Jade's death grip. Cat giggled and they all made their way back to their "campsite".

Everyone else was already there and Cat ran into Robbie's arms once she saw him. Robbie hugged her tightly, Andre and Tori stared at the animals, shocked, and Trina looked around at everyone. Once Cat was done hugging Robbie, she explained the animals and what happened to everyone. Cat finished explaining and sat down beside Trina, removing her cast. She set the animal down and let it begin licking Trina's arm. Trina gave a confused look, but was then smiling since the pain in her arm was gone. It was a heavenly bliss. She thought she had grown used to the pain but the feeling she had without it was just amazing. She smiled and hugged Cat, tightly. Cat hugged back.

"You're arms all better! Sorry, we couldn't fix your voice.."

"It's better to leave her silent." Jade said.

"Be nice, Jade." Tori warned.

"Or what?"

"Or, being on this island won't be your biggest worry."

Jade laughed. "I'm not scared of you, Vega. Nor will I ever be."

Cat sighed. "Please stop fighting!"

The two girls then dropped their argument. Jade went to grab some food, dragging Beck with her. Then, Tori and Andre sat down by the smoking fire. Trina got up and went to the stream, for water. While Cat and Robbie went to where all the other animals had been.

Jade sighed in frustration. "I'm growing sick of fruit."

"We all are." Beck replied, calmly.

"Then, let's kill one of those animal and eat it!"

"I don't think Cat would take to kindly on that.."

"I don't care. Come on."

"We're not killing them."

"You might not be. But I am." Jade said over her shoulder as she looked for a stick to sharpen into a spear. Beck rolled his eyes and sat down where he was, watching Jade. She found a stick and began to sharpen it with the small pair of scissors she made out of rocks. He had to admit, she had quite a way with rocks and sticks. Once Jade had made the stick sharp enough for her liking, she walked off in search of an animal to slaughter.

Little did she know, killing the animals might not end the way she plans...

* * *

**Sooo. What do you guys think? :D Glad Cat is okay? Haha. Reviews, please? Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry, I've had major writer's block on this story, but, I finally came up with an idea! So, enjoy.**

* * *

Jade walked off mumbling a few curses about her boyfriend but suddenly went silent. She was walking around the island, looking for an animal to kill. However, she was utterly shocked by what she saw. There was a civilization! People. Houses. How had she not noticed this before?! She dropped the spear and ran off, back to Beck.

"Beck!"

"What?"

"Beck!"

"I'm right here."

"Beck!"

Beck looked down at his girlfriend, weirdly. She was tugging at his arm, unable to say much else other then his name. She seemed really excited. So, he grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Uhhh. Babe? Is everything okay?"

She took a deep breath. "I was looking for some stupid animal to kill when I came across this...this place! It's a civilization! With people! We could actually have a chance at getting out of here!"

He looked at her weirdly but followed her.

"See!"

"There's nothing there..."

It's true. Beck didn't see anything. But, Jade saw the civilization. Or, she thought she did.

"No. It's right there. Look."

"This isn't funny Jade."

"I'm not trying to be funny! I'm serious."

Beck simply shook his head. Jade had gone insane. She was seeing things. That's for sure. So, he wrapped his arms around Jade's waist and whispered rather calmly. "Babe... There's nothing there. I'm honest. You're just seeing things..." That's when Jade West broke. She started crying and Beck comforted her as best as he could. She honestly thought that they had a chance of getting out of here. But, her hopes were crushed. She felt so stupid for crying, but she couldn't help it. She just made herself look like a total idiot and now they could be trapped on this island for God knows how long.

Once Jade finally pulled herself together, she looked at Beck then grabbed her make-shift spear. Beck got the idea and both of them began hunting for some food, together.

* * *

Cat was sitting on Robbie's lap, looking at the sky. She was looking at the clouds while everyone else was looking for anything like a plane, or something. Tori saw an airplane and she started eagerly hitting Andre's shoulder. "Andre! It's a plane! Maybe they'll see the fire! They might send for help!" The brunette shouted, eagerly. Andre smiled and nodded, looking up at the plane with hope. Robbie saw the plane too and smiled. Trina was sleeping and Cat was looking at the clouds, neither of them noticed the plane.

The plane was gone, now though. However, the gang turned to see Jade and Beck emerging from the woods. They had some fish speared on a stick.

"Beck! You caught these?" Cat asked.

"No. I caught them. Beck just watched." Jade said.

"I doubt you caught them." Tori replied.

"Watch it, Vega. Or these fish won't be the only thing speared tonight." Jade hissed.

"How about we just cook the fish over the fire. And not fight." Robbie said, quietly.

Everyone agreed and the fish were cooked. Everyone ate the fish and Trina took the bones to try to make something. Tori looked over at Jade and couldn't help but notice that the goth's eyes were a little puffy.

"Were you crying...?" Tori asked.

" I don't cry." Jade said.

"But.. You're eyes-"

"I don't cry!"

Tori decided not to push the subject. Instead she made her way over to Andre and sat down beside him.

"Do you think we'll make it out of here, alive?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "Hopefully."

Tori sighed. "Maybe that plane saw us."

"We did have the fire going."

"True. It was still smoking a lot, from all the leaves and stuff."

Andre look at Tori. "Tori.. I have something to tell you."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Well... You see.. I ju-"

Andre was cut off by Cat squealing, loudly. "Guys! Trina just had the best idea! We can spell something out with sticks and make it look huge! Then the planes can see it! And the Care Bears!"

Jade looked at Cat, confused. "Care Bears?"

"Yeah! They live in the clouds! They could help us."

Beck laughed at Cat's Care Bear's idea. However, everyone started gathering sticks, except Trina. She was busy turning the fish bones into weapons. About an hour later, all the sticks were gathered and everyone started arranging them so that is spelled 'Help'. It was rather big and everyone agreed the someone would have to see it from an airplane.

Everyone was sitting around the fire, Jade leaning against Beck. Cat in Robbie's lap. Trina on her stomach, drawing in the sand. Tori sat down beside Andre again.

"What was it you were about to say?"

"Well.. I was going to say... That if we don't make it out of this island. I kinda wanted you to know that I think I'm in love with you..." Andre said, quietly.

Tori looked at Andre, thoroughly shocked. Then, she threw her arms around him and kissed him. "I feel the same way. I was just so nervous that you wouldn't feel that way. Then, I got scared that if I told you it would ruin our friendship. But, it won't." she said, smiling. Andre smiled too and kissed her, lightly.

Cat was looking up at the sky. "Do you think the Care Bears will save us?"

Robbie shrugged. "I don't know."

"I hope they do."

Robbie didn't get to respond. Since, it started raining. Cat shrieked and Robbie took her into the woods. They hid under some trees. Trina followed Andre and Tori to a small cave. Jade watched the others run and laughed at them. "Pansys" she said. Both her and Beck were perfectly content with staying in the rain. For, it was their favorite kind of weather.

* * *

**Sooo... What do you think? Think they'll get help soon? Review, please!**


End file.
